Sumire Hanasaki
|name = |katakana = 花咲菫 |romaji = Hanasaki Sumire |age = 65 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol School Gardener |song sang = Sparkling Girl |brand = HipHop from Symphonata! |manager = Furawa |birthday = November 1st |Zodiac = Scorpio |seiyuu = Itou Kanae (Jpn) Diana Kaarina (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#5fef40) |relatives = Yurika Hanasaki (Younger sister) }} Hanasaki Sumire (花咲菫) is an idol under Symphonata Productions and the leading character of all Admin Usagi's material. She is voiced by Itou Kanae (伊藤かな恵) in Japanese and Diana Kaarina in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force and is it's leader. Sumire is also a member of the Academy's Student Council. Biography The oldest idol and self-proclaimed leader of the idols of Symphonata Productions, Sumire strives to be number one at anything. Whether would that be an audition, competition or daily live charts, she cares nothing else than her name written next to "1". She may act self-centered, but she also cares for the people around her...well, in a vague way. Character Description History and Background Sumire was a popular idol back then and was at the peak of her career until a terrible incident that killed her family happened. She ended up being very depressed and made many failed attempts on killing herself. However, she ended up being "killed" in an accident instead. While at a coma-like state, she dreamt of a beautiful woman who told her that it's not yet her time to pass away and gave her a second-life and a permanent physique. In this second-life, she has to fulfill a mission she doesn't know about before she can grow to her original age's physique. In the Argo Navis Arc, it was revealed that Sumire's real mission is to find the aliens responsible for the incident killing her family and many others. Thus, in order to fulfill this mission, she must unite her friends and several witnesses to help her in her journey. Appearance Sumire, despite being sixty-five, looks like a twelve year old girl. She has long purple hair worn in pig-tails held by ribbon or hair ornaments. Her short bangs frame her face, and she has turquoise eyes. Personality Sumire is a self-centered and materialistic female adult who is obsessed with being number one and cares a lot for money. Though being the oldest of her fellow idols, her physique and mental traits didn't mature along with it. She has a soft spot, which she rarely shows. Hobbies and Skills Sumire, as a veteran idol, is good at singing, dancing and has quite a good stamina. She enjoys gardening and money hunting in wishing wells. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is the kanji for flower, a reference to her love for flowers while saki (咲) means to bloom, an action buds do when it's time for them to open up their petals. Sumire (菫): Sumire (菫) means violets in Japanese. Violets are dark purple flowers that symbolizes truth. The bluish-purple color of the flower might refer to the cyalume colors on her Cyalume coords. Statistics Lives *Sumire's Debut Live (8/24/2015) *November 2015 - Sumire's Entry (10/18/2015) *Sumire's Birthday Live (10/31/2015) *Sparkling Girl! Sumire's Birthday Live�� (11/2/2016) *Sumire's Birthday Live (2017) (11/1/2017) Coords *Hyper Bloom Coord *Flower Fairy Coord *Super Cyalume Sumire Coord *Dance Flora Coord *Prism Force Lime Coord Making Dramas *Blooming Castle Garden *Flower Fairy's Dance Party Quotes *''Sumire says number one! Sumire is number one! Sumire on the flower field!'' **Call and response *''What do you mean I can't line up here? I'm a senior citizen! Where is the respect?!'' **During a shopping incident Trivia *In Perteleme, Sumire was revised into Lead, who gained her self-centered character and twintails. Despite being the main protagonist of Symphonata, she was not revised into at least one of the Primary 12 elements of Pertaleme. *Many of Sumire's character inspirations are Ageha Mia from Pretty Rhythm: Dear my Future and Yazawa Nico from Love Live!. Her hairstyle is inspired by Nico's. *Sumire shares the same birthday as Silas from Fire Emblem Fates and Hoshizora Rin from Love Live. *In episode 493 of Minna Tomodachi, it was revealed she graduated at college when she was on her 20s. *In one bonus one-shot roleplay, Sumire has a collection of rice cookers. Gallery Official Art= SumireNew.png Second Battle!.png SumiIchiMikaKaNe.png Sumire Halloween Coord.png Sumire_as_Haochizuki_Violet.png SumireNewRevision.png SumireDanceFloraCC.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Sumire_listening_to_Mikan_(E02).png|thumb|Sumire talking to Mikan Angry Sumire (E12).png|Frustrated Sumire Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Unit Leader Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Prism Force Category:Original Character Category:ParaPrincess Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Members of Prism Force